


Zip Me

by tbehartoo



Series: Miraculous Drabbles, One-Shots, and other things [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But it's really the Adrien under the Chat, F/M, Technically Chat Noir, a quick little Drabble, or maybe it's a dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Adrien and Plagg have had a bit of a tiff. Now it's up to Marinette to rescue the Chat Noir.





	Zip Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/gifts).



> Thanks to Freedom_Shamrock for the writing prompt.

“Mari, it happened again,” Adrien’s petulant voice carried down the hall from the bedroom.

When Marinette made it to the doorway she couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out. She had been prepared for the sight, it wasn’t the first time this had happened after all, but it always made her laugh. 

Adrien was red faced and struggling to unzip the magical black suit that transformed him into Chat Noir while he flawlessly cursed his kwami in French, Chinese, and a smattering of English. The zipper had been undone a good five centimeters which was an impressive feat in the power struggle between the black cat and his miraculous. 

“It’s your own fault you know,” she chidded him through her chuckles as she entered the room. “You were the one that told him you didn’t need his help and then threatened to cut off his cheese allowance.” She removed his hand from the bell pull and gave his fingers a gentle kiss.

The red in Adrien’s face instantly changed from exertion to bashfulness. He loved that Marinette could still do that to him after all these years.

She gave the bell a little kiss and started to address it. 

“Come on now Plagg, you know your kitten will always need you.” 

She reached up through Adrien’s hair to caress the cat ears at the top of his head. 

“You know that Tikki and I would never let him deprive you of your camembert either,” she assured the little godling. 

Her hands stroked a long line down from Adrien’s nape to the belt that formed his tail. It chose to curl itself around one hand. 

“Come on out, Plagg. We’re missing you.”

She wrapped the fingers of her free hand around the zipper and gently pulled. For one excruciating moment Adrien thought it might not be enough and he would be forced to go to Nino’s wedding with a tux over his cat suit and black cat ears perched atop his head. He was wondering if maybe he could remove the tail and use it as an actual belt when the unmistakable sounds of the zipper lowering could be heard.

Marinette laughed as green light slowly melted the super suit away to leave Plagg huddled grumpily in the palm of her hand.

“Thank you Plagg,” she said as she kissed his head and used one finger to pet the little godling of destruction.

He gave one great humph before flying off to find Tikki. 

“It’s a good thing I like your Bug,” he hollered over his shoulder as he flew out of sight.

Adrien put his arms around Marinette’s waist to pull her in close. 

“It’s a good thing for me you love my Bug,” he said as he kissed her gently. “And that she loves me,” he added when he came back up for air.

He was about to dive in deeper when she placed a finger on his nose and stepped back. 

“None of that now, Kitty,” she scolded him. “I can’t have you messing up this Matron of Honor dress before Alya’s wedding.” 

She watched him as his metaphorical cat ears drooped, and chuckled quietly as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “If you’re very well behaved at the wedding, Chaton I’ll let you unzip me tonight.”

With a whoop he picked her up and swung her around while she laughed. 

The layers of chiffon were still settling when he gave her a final kiss. 

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
